


[高糖]自我滿足的小肉段

by uraumaim930027



Series: 高糖 [2]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊高橋一生x佐藤健的小肉段。＊閒聊007根本大手。





	[高糖]自我滿足的小肉段

**Author's Note:**

> ＊高橋一生x佐藤健，有肉慎。  
> ＊私設是木糖交往中砂糖肉體出軌（？）

是啊。他早就知道會這樣了，在他答應要去高橋家的當下，他就知道接下來會發生什麼了。

 

「哈啊、嗚⋯⋯嗯、嗚嗯⋯⋯」他沒想過高橋一生會帶給他如此強烈、幾乎要潰堤般的快感，他溺水般緊緊抱著眼前唯一的浮木，任由對方擺佈。

從未體驗過這樣近乎失神的愉悅，佐藤健甚至有些害怕，害怕此般未知而深不見底的肉慾，害怕要被弄壞。即使能夠想像大他七歲的高橋閱歷肯定比他豐富，肉身之軀接收的刺激卻是光想像無法獲得的。

「健。」

高橋低喚他的名字，慢下抽插的動作，卻又是另一種快感，另一種折磨，佐藤能感受到自己的內壁是如何被撐開，深核是如何被頂到，而抽出時穴口又是如何吸著高橋的下身不肯讓他離開。

「啊⋯⋯嗯哈⋯⋯た⋯⋯さん⋯⋯」

每一次都被頂到最深，自己的性器被擼動又中斷，不斷被愛撫又不讓解放，他感覺自己高潮了一次又一次，卻始終沒有射出，第一次佐藤健覺得自己在床上什麼都無法掌控，也什麼都不想掌控。

「真可愛。」他撫過佐藤較他稚嫩的臉龐和汗溼的髮梢，舌尖探入那張發出斷續呻吟的嘴，將對方的大腿抬高，肉體碰撞時的聲音在高橋一生樸素的房間迴響，佐藤心想自己就要陷入這柔軟的雙人床中。

床單淡淡的香味和高橋身上的一樣，也許就是那誘惑的氣味使他掉進高橋的圈套無法逃脫。

 

「醒了？」

緩緩睜開眼，佐藤健挪動自己酸疼的腰，伸長手搆到床頭閃著通知的手機，高橋坐在床邊看他露出罪惡的表情回著訊息。

「他很想你喔，打了好幾通電話。」

「你看到了？」按著螢幕的手指頓了下，隨即像什麼也沒發生般繼續回覆那封簡訊。

「抱歉。」他從後摟住佐藤，吻上對方的後頸，「我會保密的。」

「⋯⋯嗯。」

「那麼再借點時間給我行嗎？」佐藤感覺高橋的呼吸掠過他肩膀，停在他耳畔，「讓我好好滿足你——」

「別留下痕跡。」

「知道了。」


End file.
